


But Please Don't Bite

by Gorgeousgoose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Dad Shiro, Dad Thace, Everyone else knows, Galra Keith (Voltron), Grandpa Zarkon, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Space Dad, Who's The Father?, comme moi, even Zarkon knows they're in love, even the mice, get it together boys, he be a mixed child, it could not be more obvious, klance, not till later though, thace is the father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgeousgoose/pseuds/Gorgeousgoose
Summary: Keith discovers a lot of things. About himself, his past, his friends, and how they all fit together.Lance just wants to be a part of that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Troye Sivan's Bite because I'm unoriginal.
> 
> The garla squad doesn't come until later, probably around chapter 5 or so. Updates every few days if I'm productive.
> 
> I love Galra Keith and believe that he should be protected (and so does Lance).

It certainly was a shock to everybody when Keith had grown two large furry ears, quite similar to Sendak’s, and started turning purple during one of their training sessions which Princess Allura liked to call ‘Paladin bonding exercises'. 

Everyone reacted differently. Shiro had become defensive but had just stayed put, staring at the new appendages that had grown out of Keith’s head in alarm, with his weapon partially drawn. It was common knowledge by now that Shiro had been tortured by the Galra, and therefore held a greater grudge and hatred towards them than the others did, even Allura and Coran, who seemed to have a more forgiving side in them. That didn’t mean they forgave the Galra for leaving them as the last of their kind, not at all, however, they both stared at Keith in a sort of curious manner, not threatened or with any malice, just curious and slightly confused. 

Hunk and Pidge had been teamed up together during their training which so happened to require Pidge to sit on Hunk’s shoulders, trying to protect his head with their shield as Hunk attacked the drone they had been fighting. It was an unusual strategy, but it worked all the same. Pidge had lowered the shield and was instead staring at Keith in shock and disbelief. Hunk had a similar expression on his face, as did Lance. 

Lance, however, also felt a sort of betrayal from Keith. This feeling confused him even more. So Keith was a Galra. Why hadn’t he told the team? They were starting to become more like a family right? A secret like this wasn’t something you kept from your family. They would have accepted him, no matter what. Well, Lance would have anyway. 

After the initial shock, everyone started throwing questions at Keith, who looked so overwhelmed, Lance was sure he would faint at any moment.

“Ok guys, that’s enough, give the guy some space,” Lance said, walking closer to Keith and putting an arm around him, making sure he had some support. 

“Keith, if I may ask, why did you keep this from us?” Allura asked in a gentle voice. 

“I-,” Keith began, “I wasn’t sure, I mean, this has never actually happened before, except…", He paused, "Except on the Galra ship, my hand was covered in that Quintessence stuff, and it turned kind of purple, but I just thought maybe it was just a stain. I guess not.” Keith had begun to tremble slightly, so Lance held him tighter, now fully hugging him. As he did so, Keith began to cry quietly. 

“I don’t-,” he tried before a quite sob surfaced, causing him to stop.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok Keith. It’s ok. We’re here for you.” Lance whispered.

“Yeah, Keith. It doesn’t matter what you are. You’re still Keith, our Keith, our teammate.” Shiro had finally spoken. He had walked over to them and was now lightly rubbing Keith’s back. The other occupants in the room all agreed and came closer as well. Soon, they had a large group hug, with Keith and Lance in the middle.

After Keith had calmed down, still looking quite Galra-like, Allura suggested using the healing pods to do an advanced body scan. Keith agreed, and slowly he was being led away by the princess. Before he left, he looked up at Lance.

“Thank you,” he said.

“No problem man. That’s what friends are for right?” Lance replied, grinning widely.

Keith smiled back; it was a small, sad smile, but it was a smile all the same. He then walked out of the room.

Lance had never seen Keith smile. Well, he never had one directed at him, anyway. 

He didn’t think he’d ever seen something so beautiful.

\----------------------------------------------------- 

No one brought it up again, though it was hard just to ignore the fact that their teammate had turned purple. Something new had appeared as well. The unique yellow eyes that the Galra’s possessed had taken over Keith’s original blue-grey ones. It also seemed that Keith would sometimes turn completely purple, and sometimes only have purple blotches scattered around his torso. Sometimes his ears were there, and sometimes not. It reminded Lance of the mix-and-match dress-up games back on earth. The combination that was Keith always varied. 

Allura had received the results from the healing pod’s body DNA scan, and, with Keith’s permission, had informed the group that Keith was in fact half Galra and half Altean. Something neither Allura nor Coran had seen before. 

“It seems that Keith is a new and extraordinary…creation,” Coran began, “that has never been seen before. I checked our records, and no half Altean has ever been documented. Ever, really. Having the Altean ability to camouflage was what allowed you to blend in with the humans on earth. What I don’t understand, is how you were made, seeing as all other Alteans were killed thousands or years ago.” 

Allura hummed. “Perhaps the Galra’s kept one alive, and used their DNA, or maybe Keith was frozen and only recently woken up. How you landed on earth, though... It’s all rather complicated isn’t it?” She said, turning to Keith.

Keith, who had been standing off to the side, looked down at the floor. 

“I don’t remember my parents. I don’t remember much before the age of 10. It’s all quite blurry, so I suppose me not being human isn’t that hard to believe.”

Lance looked at Keith with something similar to pity brewing in his stomach. Ever since Keith had smiled at him, Lance had started seeing Keith in a new light. Every move Keith made was beautiful. His new Galra appearance only gave off a more dangerous feeling that made Lance shiver. Keith had not only received Galra characteristics appearance wise, but he had also become stronger. A lot stronger. He could now easily beat Lance in a fight if he tried. For some reason, that only attracted Lance even more. 

Lance wasn’t an idiot. He knew he had a crush on Keith. Lance knew he’d always felt something towards the red paladin, even when they had been new recruits at the garrison; however, he could never exactly put his finger on it. Now, he could. 

It scared him a bit because he knew that Keith wasn’t his biggest fan and that Keith ever returning his feelings were slim to none. He barely ever gave him a second glance.

Although Lance acted like a big flirt, he was very scared of rejection, so he never did anything more than flirt playfully, never expecting anyone to take him seriously. 

So, he decided one evening, when his thoughts about Keith were starting to overpower him, that even though he had a crush on Keith, he would not do anything that might jeopardize their friendship, or, whatever their friendly relationship was anyway. Because a Keith that he longed for but could never have was better than no Keith at all.  



End file.
